


Ashira

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer had always been the brightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashira

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/profile)[**babydracky**](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/) for the [Five Acts Meme.](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/508068.html#cutid1)

Lucifer had always been the brightest, always been the most beautiful. The lesser angels couldn’t look at him, and even Gabriel and Raphael paused whatever they were doing when he walked by.

Everyone in Heaven wanted to be near him, but few had the courage to initiate contact. They simply counted themselves lucky if he graced them with his presence.

Michael was the one who appreciated Lucifer’s beauty the most, since he was the one who spent most time in his company. They were seldom seen without one another, and all of Heaven knew that they shared something special.

Few of them knew the other side to the Morningstar–the one that longed for companionship, for camaraderie. As an archangel he was already set apart; his beauty set him apart further.

He lay his head on Michael’s shoulder and sighed. Michael’s hand came up and ran through his hair.

“I know, brother. I know.”


End file.
